


too good at walking away

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Violence, Other, minor abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: jisung has lived on his own his entire life, so what happens when felix and changbin come into the picture?





	too good at walking away

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FOLKS! this is the first chaptered fic i've tried doing in a long time,,,, i was originally going to write a different one but ****  
> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flzG7QB0Q18)  
>   
>  song heavily inspired me and this fic came to be! i hope you enjoy it! ( not very edited so if you see a mistake,, let me know!) thank u rory for gassing me up :D love u

Jisung has lived in the trailer behind the woods for as long as he can remember. Covered by by trees of all shapes and sizes, barely there, if you’re going too fast you'll miss it. Not that anyone drives all the way out here anyways.

 

The trailer is small, red and white striped with one room, a small bathroom and a barely there kitchen. The bathroom tile is chipped and cracked and dented, the kitchen is barely functioning and Jisung is in desperate need of a new mattress. But this is his house, his home if you can call it that. The only inhabitants in his small world are himself and the tan colored dog that showed up one day, missing an eye and fur matted beyond comprehension it had taken to Jisung like fire to oil. Caramel, he had named her.

 

Caramel and Jisung were the only living things, people and dog at least, for miles around. The trailer was situated in a tree grove of some sort, hidden by ivy and multiple “NO TRESPASSING” signs. In all honesty it looked frightening, like a haunted place of some sort, he doubted hat even if someone had driven all the way out here that they would have even bothered entering into the area.

 

But this was home. This place with its massive acres of fields and trees as far as the eye could see, situated right between massive forests and the ocean cliffs hanging further down that the eye can see. The wind is always brisk and salty, the air filled with excitement and joy, the dirt and sand is probably the worst part, with joyful winds comes dust, dust dust and more dust. It’s everywhere Jisung thinks. In his eyes, his hair, Caramels fur and even under his toenails.

 

Jisung has everything he could ever want. A dog, a place to live, an old broken down bike, rust covering every inch of it but it is somehow still functioning well enough for him to ride for miles and miles on it.  Acres of land to explore and Friday trips into town to see what canned food he can steal. And this, his most prized possession. This old tape player, it hardly works, the static is overwhelming and often times it doesn't even play what he wants to hear half the time, It only seems to like one tape by a band so old he doesn't even remember the name. The name on the tape is worn off from so many listens.

 

And so Jisung lives on, every day the same. Wake up, eat canned fruit, go exploring, feed caramel and sleep, sleep seems to be his best friend. He can sleep anywhere really, under a tree by a whistling riverbank or under a star studded sky in the midst of a field.  
  
But that all changes one day. It's June 3rd. He distinctly remembers the date. June 3rd is when it all fell to pieces. The day starts off bright and warm, unusually warm for June he thinks to himself sweat diving down his bare back.

 

It's sticky in the back of his short tan legs, sticky on the back of his neck and under his arms and everywhere else he can think of.

 

"Hey caramel!" “Whaddya say we head.down to the ocean and go for a swim?" he smirks at the dog as she cocks her head as if to say "huh?"  
  
"Yeah you're right." "We definitely should go!" “ _It's been a while since I've been to the ocean”_  he says to himself, tightening the frayed laces on his shoes.

 

Wheeling his bike from where it waits under the nearest tree he plucks a handful of blueberries from the bush next to the tree, pricking himself on the thorns and gasping in surprise, he sticks the offending fingers into his mouth and continues to pick.

 

Once he has a nice  bundle of not quite ripe blueberries he ties it onto his belt loops, adjusts the old Orange headphones connected to  his tape player. presses play and with a swift."HIYAA" is zooming off across the hills the wind blowing in his hair and the dust clogging his throat.

 

It doesn't stop him from shouting the songs out loud though, caramel is  running along beside him and howling whenever he hits a particularly difficult note or his voice screeches in  a way it shouldn't.

 

It goes on like this for several miles until the tape ends and Jisung has to stop for a moment to flip the tape around and hit play again. It takes them a few hours but they make it through the tape once and halfway through again before the ocean comes into view.  

 

It's gorgeous. Sand and sea stretch and stretch and stretch and Jisung  is so taken aback by it that he gasps in once sharply and out once again. His heart feels as though it a been ripped out through his chest and is laying in the Palm of his hand.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie at the crunch of oncoming car tires on the rough gravel he slides his bike over to the side of the road waiting for the car to  pass.

 

It's then that his heart is torn for a second time in only five minutes. Staring out the window of the slowly moving vehicle is a boy, with hooded eyes and pale skin, he obviously doesn't get out much, the paleness of his skin is so severe.  Jisung has just enough time to take in a sharp breath and smile shyly at the boy before the car is moving forward again.

 

His heart once again, is out and beating on his hand pink and soft it's so tangible Jisung almost thinks it could be real. Banishing all thoughts of the Boy from him mind he sighs once and the. Continues on down the path, coasting down the hill rapidly and coming to a stop in front of the ocean. There's a special place where Jisung goes when he comes here to swim, a hidden cove he likes to call it.

 

Tucked away in between a rock and the cliff it's a small pool teeming with sea life. He usually avoids the smaller pools and swims in the main one but today, he slips his bike in between the rocks and lets it rest there.

 

Today, he is going to swim in the ocean. He isn't sure why the sudden change of mind, perhaps his chance of seeing The Boy would increase is the only reasonable option he can come up with. But here he goes, peeling his shoes and sweaty socks off, his pants are soon to follow and then he’s there with the wind shaking him soundly and whipping his hair to and fro.

 

Leaping into the air once with a great shout he begins running pell mell down into the open ocean, stopping short of the waves. The air is stinging his lungs now as his toe dips into the water and is swiftly pulled out. The water is cold, bitingly so as if it hasn’t quite caught up with the rest of the weather.

Diving into the waves with one last sharp breath he is overtaken by emotions, the wind is warm and the sea is cold and he feels like crying.

 

Swimming around for a while, splashing caramel who is apprehensive about going into the waves and screaming because there is no one else around.

 

He gets lost in the waves and the sea and the smells, so lost that he doesn’t even notice the two boys that have walked up the beach, pails and shovels in hands, they’re staring open mouthed at him, shocked at the tan boy with jet black hair screaming like a madman in the middle of the ocean.

 

Jisung pauses for a moment and slowly sinks beneath the waves from embarrassment, cheeks burning the only thing visible are his almond shaped eyes. He glares warily at the two boys, one he recognizes as the Boy from earlier and he sinks further beneath the waves, holding his breath for a while before he is suddenly being yanked out of the sea by a pair of arms.

 

“What the fuck man!” the car boy exclaims.

 

“Changbin, calm down!” his companion whispers, pointing his body towards Jisung.

 

“Hey man, “Sorry about that, this is Changbin!” he gestures towards the sullen boy. “I’m Felix!” grinning widely he holds his hand out and Jisung takes it anxiously.

 

Felix is tan and gorgeous, with blonde hair and freckles scattered across his face. Changbin is the pale boy from earlier, he’s a lot shorter than Jisung would’ve expected but his eyes are captivating and jisung is finding it hard to breath as changbin shifts in place and they make awkward eye contact.

 

“Ooh, I’m Jisung” he offers, shaking Felix's hand. “This is caramel!” he gestures to where the dog is sanding on the beach, tail wagging rapidly.

 

“Oh my god!” Felix exclaims sprinting up towards the beach, “she’s so cute!” he bends down to pet caramel and Jisung and Changbin are left standing there awkwardly.

 

“Sorry about yanking you out of the water man, I thought you were trying to kill yourself or something” Changbin mutters and  strides up towards the beach as fast as his short legs can take him.

 

Jisung is left standing there dumbfounded. Shaking the fog from his brain he yells out a “Wait up!” and jogs to where Changbin and Felix are sitting petting caramel.  

 

“So man, we were looking for clams before Changbin though you were, you know..” Felix pauses and makes a cutting motion across his throat. Changbin visibly winces and shoves Felix, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“Anyways, you wanna help? We’re gonna cook em later too!” Felix exclaims rising from his seated position and picking up the metal pail. “Lets GOOO BRO!”

 

Jisung winces, unused to this level of noise, Felix seems to only have one setting, Loud.

 

The clamming isn’t too bad, Changbin whines about getting his cuticles messed up so Jisung and Felix end up digging most of the time. It’s fun though, the sand somehow ends up getting into Felix's eyes and changbin has the brilliant idea to stuck his head under water, the salt water does nothing to help his situation and he ends up screaming in pain and chasing Changbin down the beach as Jisung screeches in laughter following them with the pails.

 

Collapsing on the sand after what seems like hours filled with digging and laughter and screaming is more of a relief than it should’ve been. Jisung is laying there with his eyes closed, his shirt is still off and the sun is starting to burn his skin again.

 

Blinking his eyes open he’s met with Changbins pale chest and he sits up in shock. Attempting to act nonchalant he clicks to caramel and she comes running over from where she had been sitting previously in the sand.

 

Burying his face in her fur, eyes barely visible he sneaks glances at Changbin and Felix respectively. Felix is gazing wistfully, openly at Changbin, staring at him as if it were the first time he’d seen him like this.

 

Jisung knows it isn’t, Felix had told him earlier that he and Changbin had been best friends since the second grade, but the way Felix is looking at Changbin now leads Jisung to believe that it’s a lot more than friendship between them.  

 

He glances away and stands up, the awkward silence having become too much.

 

“First one in's a rotten egg!” he shouts and bolts towards the ocean, Changbin following and Felix screaming “No fair!” behind them.

 

This is the most fun Jisung has had in a long time and it is absolutely exhausting, thrilling, but exhausting. Later when they have  perused the entire beach and come up with two bucketfuls of clams, their arms are sore and Changbin is sunburnt so badly he looks like a lobster. Felix and Jisung who are both _outdoors people_ , as Felix called them, have only the slightest burn on their cheeks. Felix’s makes him look cuter while Jisungs is pepto bismol pink and hot, they both snicker at Changbin who looks like a stop light.

 

Their afternoon is brought to an abrupt end when Felix and Changbin share a glance and Felix turns to Jisung. “Hey man, you wanna come over and eat these?” he holds up the pail and shrugs.

 

Jisung warily nods his head, it’s been awhile since he’s gone over to any house other than his own and the fact that Changbin and Felix are so inviting has made him wary. “Sure” he mutters. “Let me just get my bike and we can go…”

 

“Cool man!” Felix shouts and drags Changbin down the beach screeching about putting his shirt back on.

 

Jisung inhales, this is fine, his is fine. Nothing is going to happen, they are going to go cook the clams and then eat them, nothing will happen. It won’t be like last time, he reminds himself. _They can’t take you away again, you have caramel now, she will protect you and you’re a lot smarter than you used to be._ The thought echoes in his mind and he grins at Changbin who is staring curiously at him from further down the beach.

 

“Coming!” he shouts, pulling his jeans on and throwing his shoes over his shoulders. This is fine, Felix and Changbin are his friends… Right?

**Author's Note:**

>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/3rchaluvr%20)


End file.
